


A Witch's Prayer For a Demon

by Amethyst_The_Gem



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Amethyst_The_Gem
Summary: In the final moments of the Zero Requiem, C.C takes up a prayer.





	A Witch's Prayer For a Demon

“ _Please.”_

 

C.C knelt before an alter, her hands clasped tightly. Her eyes were shut, and her face was oddly serene. The image was something unusual, for the girl who was a self-proclaimed witch.

 

“ _God, or whatever forces are out there, be on our side.”_

 

It was a foolish wish, she knew. God had never been on her side, nor had fate. But just this once, she prayed. That the Zero Requiem be completed, and that Lelouch would find peace, in his final moments. That Zero would still be accepted by the people, as a miracle worker.

 

That Nunnally would forgive Lelouch for leaving her alone, and that she would find the strength to move on, with Suzaku as her knight.

 

And that Lelouch would have no regrets, and that he could pass on with a smile on his face, just like he had once commanded of her.

 

And so the witch knelt in prayer for the demon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Code Geass fanfic, which is also set during the Zero Requiem. What can I say? I love how the series ended, and it has given me ideas for so many fanfics!


End file.
